Timeline
Rationale for using 2009 Calendar The 10th book in the Ghost Bird, [https://the-academy-clstone.fandom.com/wiki/Black_and_Green Black and Green], specifically puts New Year's Day on a Friday, which matches the [https://www.timeanddate.com/calendar/?year=2010&country=1 2010 calendar]. So the year for the start of the series should be the [https://www.timeanddate.com/calendar/?year=2009&country=1 2009 calendar], and the timeline dates below reflect that. However, even fictional books only have 30 days in September, and 7 days in a week, and some parts are very difficult to correctly place on into the timeline: '''1.''' '''North's birthday to Sang's birthday:''' This period is a particularly busy for the characters in the series, and almost every day has something happening. Without wanting to reveal spoilers, it goes something like: * Friday (same as North's birthday) = Shower incident * Next week: Thursday = Stinging nettles in woods; Saturday = Sleepover * Next week: Monday = Closet; Saturday = Water fight * Next week: Friday = Football match & after party * Next week: Thursday = Gym locker room incident; Saturday = Sawdust incident * Next week: Sang's birthday That's at least a week more than in the 3-1/2 week period from Friday September 11 to Tuesday October 6! To fit all the events in the timeline below, I've put the shower incident on September 4. '''2.''' '''Nathan and Sang's birthdays (October 5&6)'''. The first discussion of Sang's birthday takes place during English class at school (so on a weekday), and Gabriel notes it is in '3 days'[https://the-academy-clstone.fandom.com/wiki/Drop_of_Doubt#_5_Under_Threat_of_a_Birthday GB5.1 Drop of Doubt – 1 Under Threat of a Birthday]. The plot goes something like: * Day 1 (weekday): Discussion of Sang's birthday; first bomb hoax at school; Sang stays at Victor's overnight. * Day 2 (weekday): Visit to spa; Sang plays doctor; kidnap by Volto; zombie/nailpainting/cupcake party for Nathan's birthday * Day 3 (weekday): Sang's birthday: Luke and Sang recover camera; Gabriel stabbed; hospital carpark * Day 4 (weekday): Early morning rescue at Victor's house * Friday: Victor's charity concert This doesn't fit with Nathan's birthdate falling on a Monday, and Sang's falling on a Tuesday. Again, to fit the plot events into the timeline, I've put Day1 as Monday October 5. There also appears to be some anachronisms, listed below: * Victor allows Sang to play Angry Birds on his iPhone[https://the-academy-clstone.fandom.com/wiki/Introductions#4_Silas GB1.4 Introductions - Silas]. However, Angry Birds was not released for iPhones until 1 December 2009[https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Angry_Birds_(video_game) Wikipedia - Angry Birds]. * The first iPhone with a front-facing camera was the iPhone4 which was not released until June 4, 2010[https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/IPhone_4#Camera Wikipedia - iPhone4 camera]. ''more on this to come'' * The [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Nintendo_3DS Nintendo 3DS] wasn't released until March 2011, and the [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Animal_Crossing:_New_Leaf Animal Crossing game for the Nintendo 3DS] wasn't released in North America until June 2013, however the 3DS does have backwards compatibility with older Nintendo DS games. * The trip to Folly Beach appears to happen on 23 October 2009, however the moon would still be a crescent, not a full moon[https://www.timeanddate.com/calendar/?year=2009&country=1 Timeanddate.com]. * One of Sang's Christmas presents is [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Style_Savvy Style Savvy] for the Nintendo 3DS. The original game for Nintendo DS was released in 2009, but the first version for the Nintendo 3DS was not released in North America until 2012. See earlier point about the release date for the Nintendo 3DS. [This page will be split into separate pages for each month after major entries for all the books are finished] August 2009 September October November December January 2010 References